My girl is married to a demon
by Day Dreaming Vixen Vamp
Summary: Raphael saved her from herself as children but will be be able to save her from a marriage straight from hell? Ralph X OC


I remember the first day. It was cold but clear out. It was easy for me to forget what brought me to the city and I still called out for my parents. I knew they would not come for me but I still called. I was totally alone and had no clue how to take care of my self in a city.

The ally was the first place I landed and I tried to stay in them and out of the lights my body insanely tense. When I finally came across him it was late. He was sitting on a fire escape and must have been watching me for sometime, when he called out.

"Hey!" my stomach squeezed and I jumped back into a shadow

"Hey don't hide!" he hopped off the ladder and crouched next to me. He wore a baseball cap and a long coat. So I didn't really see him.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

I glared at him at first keeping quite out of fear but as he simply stared back making a smile breaks out on my face.

"She lives!" his teeth flashed in the dark as he smiled, "so what are you doing in a place like this?"

I wanted to lie and right then I did consider it but as I looked at the strange boy I felt safe, "my parents abandoned me here" I tried to keep my eyes locked with his but tears started to fall again.

"Don't cry please" he placed a hand on my arm, "you want to go to the park with me?"

"The park?" tears still fell down my cheeks.

He moved closer and wiped a tear away, " yeah I was headed out that way anyways"

"But its dark?"

He pulls me up, " all the better to hide in" he grinned at me.

I let him take my hand and pull across the city to the park. It was better having a destination then my endless wondering. I shed my sadness and relaxed.

We hung out at the park just like any other ten year olds and still didn't know each other's names, but it didn't matter.

We fell to the ground after spinning round and round. As we lay there I asked him his name.

"Raphael" he tiled his head to look at me, "yours?"

"Rae," his name was odd but it did sound cool

We laid there for a few more minutes, the wind picked up making me shiver.

He asked if I was cold and I nodded.

He was going to give me his coat but stopped and looked at me carefully. That was when he asked me something I will never forget. "Do you trust me?" I sit up too now very conscious of what had just happened less then two hours ago.

Raph smiled as I stared at him waiting for an answer. I smiled back at him and gave him everything I had, my trust unyielding.

Grinning he removed his jacket and put on my shoulders.

That day he showed me he trusted me too.

I was shocked but not mean I smiled up and asked what he was.

He said he was a turtle. Like I couldn't see that.

He told me his story about his brothers and sensei, the toxic goo everything. When he finished he told me to come with him and that I could stay with his family tonight. They way he looked at me I knew it would break his heart if I said no.

So we went down to the sewers, he carried me cause I was wearing sandals (not the best sewer shoes). When we went inside his brother, Leonardo flipped a nut. All I wanted to do was run away again I didn't want to cause problems.

Raph wouldn't let me leave, and Master Splinter said I could stay as long as I liked.

The first night I slept in Raph bed but I refused to move and stayed on my back staring at the roof. When lights went out I panicked but tried not to move a rush of claustrophobia. Raphael wrapped his arms around me and told me "go to sleep I'll keep you safe"

My arms stayed close to me but I did sleep without nightmares…….

Why I remembered the first night I met Raph as I walked to his room, I don't know. I had a bad dream and this is where I end up all the time even after the boys cleared a room for me.

Not even knocking I walk in quietly and slip under the covers for the hundredth time. Instantly Raph's arms are around me, "bad dream?"

I nod

"Want to talk about it?"

"In the morning, Raph." I shiver thinking about it and he holds me tighter.

"Its ok your safe now" he was tired and fell asleep quickly. I sighed and set my forehead on Raphael chest and tried to sleep too.

* * *

Well there I have finally typed a whole chapter!!

This is my first posted fanfiction but I have many more on the way now, just check my profile it says all of my stories and if you want me to post a certain one please feel free to message me anytime.

A disclaimer for all who are concerned: I don't own any of the turtles just Rae and some others that will come into play latter.


End file.
